Turtles & Writers randomness
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: Some randomn fics! Featuring our favourite ninja team and the great FFN writers! Feel free to read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Random Fic N°1: The Kitten, the Witch and the Zombie Turtles.**

It was late at night; somewhere in the world, Jas slept soundly after reading a new fic Who had posted. The young girl hugged her pillow and yawned. Suddenly she opened her eyes and found herself in a place… that wasn't exactly her bedroom…

"Am I in dreamland?" Jas asked to herself. An excited _"wheeee"_ scream made her look up to the sky where she found a black dressed girl flying.

"AHHHHH" Jas screamed in fear and ducked as the black dressed girl flew close to her head.

"_Hey! Look what we have here"_ The black dressed girl landed in front of Jas. The latter recognized her.

"Who?" In front of Jas, there was Who dressed with in witch-like clothes.

Jas slapped her forehead. "A flying witch. I'm really sleeping, aren't I?

"_You like kitties, right?"_ Who asked. Jas nodded but soon regretted her actions when she noticed the mischievous smirk on Who's face.

"_G__onna turn you into a real kitty then!"_

"OH GOD!" Jas' eyes opened wide and started walking backwards.

"_S__tay still! This won't hurt… much"_ Witch Who prepared the spell. Jas just wanted to wake up in that moment but a light blinded her.

"_K__itty, kitty Jas~! Come here!"_ Who's voice could be hear. Jas opened her eyes; everything looked bigger now… why the world was twice bigger? And why she felt so fluffy and…

"NO WAY! I'M A KITTY!" Jas ran and hid under a sofa.

_"C__ome here I'm gonna hug you!"_ Who called her.

"D-don't...kill me..." Jas gulped.

Who dragged kitty Jas out of the sofa and hugged her. _"A__ww you're so fluffy!" _

"What color am I?" Jas asked and started licking her fur absentmindedly. Then she noticed Who had turned her into a black kitten.

"_Aww, so squishy and fluffy!"_ Who hugged kitten Jas so tight it was becoming uncomfortable.

"It's odd to be hugged by a witch who is supposed to be a normal girl in real world. This dream is so weird!" Jas thought and jumped out of Who's hands and curled on the floor.

_"A__ww! Come here!"_ Before Who could catch her again, kitten Jas ran as fast as she could. This made Who to get really angry.

"_Grrr! Bad kitty, bad!" _Who growled and started looking for Jas. The latter kept hiding and avoiding Who and wished she would wake up soon.

"I'm starting to hate this dream!" Jas mumbled.

"_Kitty, come here~ I've got pizza!"_ Who called in a singsong voice.

"NEVER!" Jas took Who by surprise slashing her cheek with her claws.

"_O__k, darned cat! You wanna play? Let's play!"_ Who whistled. In a blink, three figures appeared behind her.

"The turtles? Now, this is really odd!" Jas recognized the figures but there was something different… they looked like they were in trance.

"_Wait a sec… where's Mikey?"_ Jas noticed the orange masked turtle wasn't with them.

"_GET HER!"_ Who ordered. The three ninjas started chasing kitten Jas.

"C'mon Jas, you have to wake up!" Jas yelled.

The blue and the purple masked ninjas almost caught her but Jas was faster. The red masked one started throwing shurikens at her but the kitten dodged them.

"Being chased by my favorite ninja team. That's gonna be a nice Facebook status on my wall tomorrow when I wake up" Jas chuckled. Another shuriken made her hiss and run again.

"Or… if I escape alive!" Suddenly she ran into the missing turtle: Mikey.

"Mikey!" Jas jumped into the ninja's arms "You like cats, right Mikey? Save me!" she pleaded.

"_Gimme the cat, Mikey"_ Who smirked evilly.

"Mikey! Save the lil' kitten dudette! Pwease?" Jas looked at Mikey with the best puppy (kitty?) eyes she could make. Again, Jas noticed something weird on the young ninja's eyes…

"Mikey?" He wasn't himself… just like his brothers. Mikey handed the kitten to Who.

"_T__hanks" _Who grabbed kitten Jas.

"What have you done to them? MIKEEEEY!" Jas jumped onto Mikey again and started clawing at him.

"Fool girl… They're my zombies!" Who hissed.

"What the…! Oh hell, no! I gotta wake up!" Jas bit herself in an attempt to wake herself up.

"Me gives kitty"Mikey said with a zombie-like voice and handed kitten Jas back to Who.

"_N__ow, kitty Jas… IS MINE!"_ Who held the kitten as if it were a trophy.

"LEO! RESTRAIN YOUR FRIEND!" Jas squirmed and yelled for help but nothing.

"Shell, this is the last time I eat nachos and pickles before going to bed! How the shell I'm gonna escape from this sicko! Unless…" Jas had an idea… but she hoped it worked.

"_WHO'S MUM! YOUR DAUGHTER HAS WRITTEN STORIES ABOUT TURTLES BUT FIRST, READ HER PROFILE!"_ Jas yelled. This made the black dressed girl to back off.

"_HOW DARE YOU!" _

"So that's her weak point!" Jas thought.

"_I'M GONNA MAKE KITTY SOUP… NOW!" _

"Wow, I'm so dead" Jas's knees buckled.

"_Gneheheheh... ZOMBIES! Prepare the bowl! Kitty soup for dinner!"_ The zombie turtles laughed darkly and prepared everything for their dinner.

"Guys, c'mon! I'm not edible!" Jas tried to break free from Raph's grip while Mikey started to boil the water. Leo smirked darkly and unsheathed his swords while Don and Who took care of the table.

"This is just a dream… this is just a dream!" Jas kept this tantrum on her mind. Little drops of hot water touched her skin making her yelp.

"O…k… now that was… kinda real… heh…!" Jas smiled nervously, she was getting more and more scared by the second.

"I want the legs" Raph hissed.

"No way! I want them!" Mikey protested.

"As long I have the head, I don't care what you want" Leo said evilly.

"No fair, Leo! I wanted the head!" Don argued.

"_Guys, guys…"_ Who interfered_ "…there's enough kitty for the five of us!" _

The zombie turtles and the evil witch laughed darkly, all of them approaching to kitten Jas who had been cornered.

"AHHHH! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP…!" Everything went black. Jas felt a hand shaking her slightly.

"Jas… Jas…!" A familiar voice called her.

"Wake up… wake up…" Jas mumbled in her sleep.

"JAS!" The voice yelled.

"AHHHH!" Jas screamed and opened her eyes. It was her mom who had waken her up.

"Crazy girl, you're gonna be late for school! Hurry up!" Jas' mom left the room. Jas panted

"Whew, finally! No more weird dreams" Jas jumped off her bed and started taking off her PJ's.

Something long and fluffy swatted against her legs. Her eyes opened wide when she noticed the long black tail behind her.

"AHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Too bad she didn't notice her cat was standing behind her. *shrugs*<p>

Oh well, that should do it for the first random fic in the list. I've got some more randomness planned for the next ones… maybe different typing, script typing… whatever typing… LOL! So, don't expect something "professional" here just to let you know.

That's why it's called "RANDOMNESS" people! If you're gonna start criticizing or something, first go get a dictionary or Google and look for the meaning of "random" or "randomness", got it?

Thank you.

Reviews, please ^^! This hospital's room looks less depressing when I get a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Random Fic N°2: The fic, the bet and the ill writer**

"Ok, that was really odd… or random?" Mikey said after reading the latest fic posted by Who.

"Whatcha lookin at?" Raph leaned over the laptop "Randomness again?"

"Uh huh… and this one was more odd than random if you ask me" Mikey added while Raph kept reading the fic.

"Well, it can be both… odd and random" Raph commented.

"What are you talking about?" Leo joined them after a workout session.

"Your lady friend posted another fic" Raph snickered.

"What is this time?" Leo asked in curiosity.

"Us being zombies… eating kitties… and apparently she's a witch" Mikey summarized.

"Last one I don't doubt it" Raph teased.

"Whoa… that's random" Leo chuckled after reading amazingly fast.

"Duh! That's what this thing is about, dude! Randomness!" Mikey rolled eyes.

"I seriously think she shouldn't be writing in her actual condition" Leo said in concern.

"Oh c'mon Leo! Poor girl was bored and decided to write this! And apparently… after another blood test" Mikey joked.

"No kidding. I bet she was so dizzy and drunk-like when she ended typing this fic" Raph seconded him.

"Guys, that's not funny at all" Leo replied.

"Chill out, Leo! Geez! Why you have to be the party pooper?" Mikey replied back.

"I'm just concerned" Leo said folding arms.

"And that's new because…?" Raph mocked him making Mikey laugh.

"Shut up, Raph" Leo punched Raph's arm playfully.

"Hey guys. Who posted something new?" Don asked while coming out his lab.

"Who" Mikey answered.

"That's what I said; Who posted something new" Don repeated.

"Don, I already told you: Who!" Mikey repeated, clearly not getting Don's point.

"Mikey, I'm not asking! I'm… oh forget it! Just let me see" Don leaned in and read.

"The kitten, the witch and the zombie turtles… Whoa… how much blood is left in her system?" Don snickered.

"Don, not you too!" Leo sighed.

"What! Doctor jokes is the only thing that comes to my mind after reading something random like this! And considering she must have written this after…"

"How are you sure she wrote that fic after a blood test?" Leo interrupted Don.

"Uhmm… intuition?" Don shrugged.

"Right… you know I'm not buying that one, don't you?" Leo raised a brow.

"I'll tell ya what. Call her and ask her" Raph handed Leo his shell-cell.

"I wanna make a bet! Leo's gotta give us 5 bucks if she did write it after a blood test" Mikey said with a smirk.

"You're all gonna gimme 10 if she didn't" Leo smirked back and dialed.

"Hold it! I never agreed to this" Don replied.

"Sorry Donnie, you're in too" Raph chuckled. Leo waited a moment for Who to answer the phone.

"Hey Who! How are you? … … … that's nice, uhmm… read your new fic already… … … uh huh! Lotsa fun. Uh, the guys and I were wondering, did you write that fic after a blood test?" Leo asked. The others waited impatiently.

"Uh huh… … … uh huh… … … Ohhh! I see… … …" Leo's evil grin was enough answer; Leo's brothers had lost the bet.

"I better go for my wallet" Don sighed in defeat and headed upstairs.

"… …Yeah, miss you too… …" Leo continued talking.

"Don't start making out with the phone, dude" Mikey mumbled.

"Yeah, that was Mikey… … …" Leo rolled eyes. After a few seconds, Mikey received a hard hit in the head.

"She says hi" Leo added.

"Yeah, hi… sure" Mikey rubbed his aching area.

"So, you feeling any better?..." Leo asked. His smile slowly disappeared.

"… … oh… that's… eh… … No, no! I'm fine… … Uhmm… … yeah, yeah… … … … talk to you soon" The line went dead and Leo retired to the dojo with a gloomy expression on his face and no words at all.

"That can't be good news" Mikey muttered. In that moment, Don reappeared.

"10 bucks. Here they… where's Leo?" No one answered.

"Uhmm… did I miss something?" Don asked a bit confused.

"I think I'm gonna watch some TV… with Klunk" Mikey sighed and walked away.

"All this moodiness because of losing a bet?" Don raised a brow.

"It's not that" Raph said.

"Then what?" Don asked.

"It's exactly what I wanna know. Fearless left all quiet and now Mikey's sad too and…" Raph commented.

"… and you're not making any sense at all…" Don interrupted "…last time I was here you guys made that stupid bet … and included me, don't know why… Leo called Who, and then all of sudden you're all moody! So, what happened?"

"Do I look like a mind reader to you? Told ya already… I. DON'T. KNOW!" Raph said starting to lose his patience.

"Better ask Leo" Don sighed.

"You think he's gonna talk?" Raph asked.

"He has to talk. After all, I'm gonna pay my part of the bet; I deserve some explanations" Don shrugged.

"Whatever you say. You're the genius, anyway" Raph rolled eyes.

"Why don't you go get Mikey?" Don said making his way to the dojo.

"Aww… do I have to?" Raph whined. Don's serious expression made him reconsider his actions.

"Ok, ok. I'm going" The red masked ninja moved to the living to get his youngest brother. Meanwhile Don got inside the dojo where he found Leo in lotus pose trying to meditate.

"You're not getting your 10 bucks sitting there Leo" Don said jokingly to break the ice.

"You can forget it, Don. I'm not in the mood" Leo sighed.

"Raph wasn't really explanatory about the subject but… it's something about… _her_… right?" Don sat beside his eldest brother. Leo was about to answer when two more turtles entered into the room.

"Raph, let me go! I was watching Tom & Jerry!" Mikey protested.

"Genius' orders" Raph said pushing Mikey inside.

"Since when you listen to orders?" Mikey argued. Raph managed to get Mikey sat down.

"Well, now we're all here… there's something we need to know about Who's condition?" Don started.

"She's not getting any better" Leo said sadly.

"And that worries you?" Don continued.

"What do you think?" Leo gave a sad chuckle.

"Leo, it's really nice you're concerned and everything but you can't help those things. People get sick everyday and… go to hospitals…" Don tried to explain.

"But she was fine some weeks ago!" Mikey interfered.

"Mikey's right… and usually she never get _that_ sick" Leo added.

"Look it on the bright side, she's having some well deserved rest from Mikey" Raph teased.

"Hey!" Mikey whined.

"And she's still writing. That's got be a good sign" Don added.

"Maybe you're right… but I can't help it" Leo shrugged.

"Oh, c'mon bro! Stop being mother hen for a second! If she was here, she'd be lecturing you about your overprotectiveness" Raph gave Leo a playful punch on his shoulder.

"Now, that sounded weird. Leo being lectured?" Mikey chuckled.

"Why not? Even Fearless can get lectured once in a while" Raph mocked his blue masked brother.

"Very funny guys but I don't get lectured as much as you do" Leo folded arms.

"Wanna bet?" Raph smirked.

"Aww shell, not that again!" Don thought slapping his forehead.

The genius looked at his brothers; they were smiling and teasing each other again. Yes, Don was sure Leo wouldn't be in peace till he saw his friend out of the hospital, he was sure Raph (even if he didn't show it) was as worried as Leo was; he knew Mikey would have little nightmares… but right now, nobody focused on the problem… and Don couldn't help but smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya guys! Who's here. Sorry if the updates are kinda slow but… like I said in "Random Fic N°2", I'm sick and those doctors (more like vampires, I believe) are still taking blood outta me!

Yes, I wasn't kidding when I wrote that fic. Thanks for the "get well" messages I've received; I really appreciate them.

Now, without further addo… here's the 3rd random fic, featuring:

**AATC and TMNT rocks (A/N: **That's an interesting FFN name, don't you think?**)**

**...**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Random Fic N°3: <strong>**What the shell?**

It was a quiet afternoon in the turtles' lair. Apparently villains and thieves were on their free day so there was nothing left to do but watch TV. Leo was trying to pick a channel, when a 14 years old girl appeared from nowhere. She was known as "AATC".

"Hiya!" She just waltzed in and took the remote from Leonardo, who was currently in possession of the remote.

"Huh?" was the only thing the leader could say at the little intruder who was wearing like twenty bracelets on each arm. AATC smiled at him and put on SpongeBob, and started laughing at some random moments.

"Hey Leo…" Mikey said entering into the living room "…have you… uh…"

"Hey Mike" AATC waved at the orange masked ninja and kept laughing at SpongeBob.

"Dude… do you know her?" Mikey whispered to Leo.

"No idea" Leo shook his head still staring at the girl and wondering how in the world she managed to walk with so many bracelets.

Soon, Don and Raph joined their other two brothers and kept staring at the dark curly haired girl, looking at each other for some answers. Hours later, AATC got bored and walked over to the kitchen and looked for a snack in the fridge.

"Hey Donnie, would you mind if I take some coffee bags?" AATC asked looking in the cabinets.

"Uhmm, well…" Don doubted. His coffee supply was a little short thanks to his caffeine addiction.

"…cuz I'm kinda running out of coffee at home" AATC continued and started putting the last coffee bags in a backpack. Don stared at the empty box… totally speechless.

"Thanks Don; you're a love" AATC kissed his cheek and made her way upstairs.

"You're welcome… I guess" Don sighed in sadness.

"The heck? Whose room is this?" Her voice came from upstairs.

"Tell me my room's door is locked" Leo closed his eyes waiting for the answer to be "yes, it is".

AATC was, in fact, in Leo's room; criticizing how clean it was.

"Apparently no, bro" Raph said. The blue masked ninja ran as fast as he upstairs and discovered AATC had made a mess to make it look more "natural".

"Now this is a proper teenager's room" AATC said proudly. Leo looked how his precious room had been completely ruined: the books out of its shelves, his swords in the floor, his bed a total mess.

Then, AATC walked over to Raph's room and took some of his weights.

"Man, this is heavy! How do you manage to lift this?"

"Nobody takes my stuff!" Raph growled and tried to get upstairs but Don and Mikey felt Raph's intentions were… a little extreme and it was probably better he didn't make it to his room, so they stopped his red masked brother.

"Guys, we gotta find out how she got in and how to get her out" Don suggested. Then, Splinter came out of his room.

"My sons… what is all this noise about?"

"Uhmm… we… er…" The guys tried to make up an excuse but the old rat had sensed a presence already.

"Is there someone else in our home?" he asked.

"Hi, sensei! Would you mind if I go to your room? Thanks" Then, she proceeded to go into Splinter's room. The latter didn't know what had just happened; AATC had appeared from nowhere!

"Sensei, I know how much you like the Japanese stuff but… this is too much!"

"Excuse me?"

"You're in New York City! How about getting rid of those lamps and get brand new ones … or at last from this century. April could help you with that!" The girl said; in the background, the guys chuckled.

"Oh! Gonna need a souvenir!" she said cheerfully and took a picture of the Ancient One "How he manages to stay an amazing ninja if he's so fat?"

The turtles muffled laughs. Splinter was out of words at the moment… mostly for the shock: an unknown teenager had criticized his home and his culture!

…

After some hours of messing around the lair, ruining Don's experiments and Raph's bike; interrupting Leo's meditation and beating Mikey on his favorites videogames… everyone started to get tired of AATC, but they didn't know how to get her out without her telling everyone topside about them.

"I don't care how the shell she got in here now. I just want her outta this place!" Raph growled.

"But she might tell others about us!" Leo replied.

"Better call some backup" Don dialed a number. The guys waited for a couple of hours. Then, the lair's door opened revealing a familiar face.

"_So… what's the big deal?"_

…

"…and that's most of it" Don said after half an hour of explaining Who the situation. The latter sighed and rubbed her temples in annoyance.

"_Alright, where's she?" _

"Destroying my precious kitchen" Mikey said in with a dramatic voice pointing at the room. Some noises came from there; was AATC trying to cook something or start WWIII?

"_I'm gonna have a "talk" with her" _Who made her way to the kitchen. AATC jumped back in surprise and shock when she felt the dark haired girl clearing her throat to get her attention.

"Uhmm… hi!" AATC waved with a grin on her face.

"_The heck, girl? I told you to call me first if you were coming!"_ Who hissed.

"Hey, this wasn't in my plans! Anyway, I'm leaving already" AATC said while walking out of the kitchen.

"_About that, you gotta promise not to tell anyone about… you know…them" _ Who said referring to the turtles.

"Who would believe a fourteen year old anyway?" AATC chuckled. Everyone agreed; she did have a good point.

"Well, does anybody have any money?" AATC asked; everyone was confused.

"Thing is I live way down… about 1000 miles away from NYC" AATC explained.

"How the heck you even got there?" Mikey asked, eyes wide opened.

"I dunno! I was just on my way home from school, then 'poof'! I was here" AATC shrugged. Everyone made up dumb excuses for not having money.

"Alright, everyone! Calm down…" Don interfered "I've been saving up some money from my old job. I think I have about $200" he went upstairs and got the money.

"That should do it" AATC took it and grabbed her backpack.

"Well, I believe this is good bye. I've had the best time ever!" AATC hugged the guys one by one.

"Too bad the feeling ain't the same" Raph muttered.

"Raph…" Leo elbowed him.

"Anyway… I'm gonna go find a taxi. See ya!" AATC waved good bye and disappeared in the elevator.

"Suuuure…" Mikey waved "… in a hundred years, maybe"

"You must be more careful when choosing people to make friends with next time, my sons…" Splinter reprimanded them "…and you better start cleaning. This place looks terrible"

They groaned but reluctantly moved to go clean up, while grumbling how different items of theirs were missing. Who was starting to feel guilty… it was because of her AATC discovered the guys' home and now it was a complete mess.

"_Uhmm, guys? Can I have a word with you?" _

"We're not exactly in a talkative mood" Leo sighed.

"_I have to confess something…" _The guys stopped their activities and gathered around her.

"_AATC knows about you… because of me. I told her and…"_

"So, that would explain it…" Raph hissed. The turtles looked at the girl with killer gazes.

"Uhmm… you guys… eh… why are you all looking at me that way?" Who grinned nervously as she walked backwards.

"I say we put her on a burn pile!" Raph suggested.

"First one who catches her can start the torturing" Leo unsheathed his swords.

Who let out a yelp and ran for her life. They chased the dark haired girl for a while, but then they started smelling smoke.

"_Is that coming from the kitchen?"_ Who asked stopping on her tracks.

"Don't think so" They looked inside the living room where the televisions were and realized that somehow AATC got a hold of one of their smoke bombs.

"_Oh shell…"_

The bomb went on and the whole room filled with smoke.

"What happened to the alarms?" Leo asked between coughs. As soon as the smoke dissipated, Don checked the alarms.

"I don't get it. I thought they were on!" Don announced after noticing the alarms weren't functioning. That would explain how AATC sneaked in.

"Well, next time… please Don, make sure the lair's security is on so that more people don't sneak here" Leo lectured him.

…

Later at night, Don had finally finished activating the security alarms but then the elevator's door opened revealing a bunch of girls who walked in the lair and started exploring and gave the guys some tips on how to make their home look better.

"Don't worry, sweetie" AATC appeared and slapped Don on the back "Everything will be alright"

With all the commotion and voices all over the lair, Don couldn't help but yell and close his eyes in frustration. When he opened them again, the lair was back to normal… no girls were there… only his three brothers and sensei.

"Dude, you ok?" Mikey asked him in worry.

"No more caffeine for you, Donnie-boy" Raph teased.

"The… the girls! They were here… all over the lair!"

"You've been working here in you lab without rest the whole day! And I can assure you not many girls know about us"

"You're right… I… I guess it was a dream"

"I'm glad you're alright, Donnie…"

To Don's surprise, AATC entered into his lab looking the same way like on his "dream"

"…you gave everyone quite the scare!"

Right after that, Don fainted.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

Well, hope you like it deary AATC. You were quite a hurricane for the poor guys to deal with ^^'

Now, to the next writers that wanna be here... I'm not writing anything too complicated or cheesy or too fictional or too long. I wish I could, though... but I'm staying a lil longer in the hospital and I don't think I'll have much time to write long and tricky stuff for now.

**TMNTLittleTomboy: **I've already read your message and I believe I already sent you the answer. I'm not writing your fic till you do the changes I mentioned in the message I sent you and I repeat here some lines above, ok? Seriously, I laughed a lot reading your message but... thing is I can't write it (already explained the reasons, LOL) But I promise your fic will be here... again, after the modifications you must do.

Thank you guys. You're a love!

Reviews are really appreciated and I read them all even if I don't answer them ^^'


	4. Chapter 4

Now it's: **Halloween Witch**'s time!

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>Random Fic N°4: Pink haters' worst nightmare.<strong>

Halloween W. had decided to redecorate her room but she wasn't going to do all the job by herself. Luckily, she knew certain red masked ninja was free that night so she called him.

Some minutes later: Raph, H. W. and Mikey (who decided to invite himself) found themselves in the local store buying some paint cans and brushes.

"Thanks again for helping me guys" The green-hazel eyed girl said.

"No biggie. So… you decided the color already?" Mikey asked.

"Mmm… no, not yet" H.W. said looking at the different colors.

"Why not purple? Seems like it's your favorite color" Raph commented taking H.W's shirt as reference.

"Just because I wear purple doesn't mean it's my favorite, Raphie" H.W. chuckled.

"Hey, don't call me that!" Raph protested.

"Sorry"

"Aww, but you like it… Raphie~" Mikey teased.

"Mikey… don't push my buttons" Raph narrowed eyes.

"You're not a remote so I can't push them, Raphie" Mikey kept teasing. The orange masked turtle didn't see his big brother's hand coming behind his head till he felt the hit.

"OW! HEY!" Mikey rubbed his head.

"You asked for that one, Mikey" H.W. laughed. The trio kept searching for the paint cans. The curly haired girl couldn't decide yet. A few steps ahead there were a couple of girls all dressed in pink with lots of pink pain cans on their shopping carts.

"Ugh, pink!" H.W. cringed.

"Yeh, I know how ya feel" Raph said.

"Don't get it. Why does pink have to exist?" H.W. asked to herself.

"I know right?" Raph seconded her.

"It's so… girly!" H.W. commented.

"Only for corny, gossipy girls" Raph added.

"Ok, now that sounded rude and cliché-like" Mikey interfered.

"Aww, poor Mikey is angry cuz we're talking about his favorite color. Poor, poor Mikey" Raph teased.

"Stop it Raph!" Mikey replied a little angry.

"Not so funny when you're the one teased, huh Mikey?" H.W. teased him earning a laughing fit from Raph and a pout from Mikey.

…

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hours later at H.W.'s house…<strong>_

"Man… I hate painting" H.W. sighed; her face had some little drops of beige paint.

"Feeling is the same" Raph said cleaning the brushes.

"Why don't you guys go get a pizza or something? I'll finish off here" Mikey suggested.

"You sure?" H.W. raised a brow.

"Yeah! Painting it's one of my favorite things!" Mikey said with a smirk.

Raph tsked, "I ain't buying that one"

"Well, I'm getting hungry anyways and I don't think Mikey's idea is bad" H.W. said.

"I don't know" Raph rubbed his chin; he had a bad feeling about this. Since when Mikey offered help so selflessly?

"Oh c'mon Raph" Mikey insisted. Raph folded arms.

"I'll behave… pleeeease?" Mikey said with a big grin. Raph wasn't buying at all.

"You don't trust your baby brother?... is that it?" Mikey said with a pout and his puppy eyes.

"Don't ya puppy-eye me, Mikey" Raph rolled eyes.

"It's official… you don't trust me" Mikey sniffled.

"Cut the drama, knucklehead. Alright… you're staying here and end with the painting but don't mess it up" Raph ordered.

"Roger that!" Mikey made a military salute and ran to get more paint.

"Lil brothers, such a pain sometimes" Raph chuckled.

"So, pizza and a …?" H.W. asked.

"How about a ride?" Raph suggested. The girl's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"You serious? You don't let…"

"I know… but I'm in the mood" Raph shrugged.

"Great!" Both girl and turtle walked downstairs.

"Have fun Mikey!" They waved and disappeared with Raph's bike.

"Hehehe… I'm sure I will" Mikey said with an evil grin.

…

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two hours later…<strong>_

"I'm full" H.W. rubbed her full tummy.

"I ain't eating pizza again… well, at least not for now" Raph stirred his arms.

"You think Mikey's done already?" H.W. asked while walking upstairs.

"He better be" Raph followed her. H.W. opened the door and her mouth opened in disbelief.

"What the…" Raph could manage to say through the shock.

"This… this can't be happening…" H.W. stuttered and looked at her surroundings.

"Uhmm… why not waiting downstairs and get you a glass of water or something?" Raph tried to get her out of the room.

"I'm just hallucinating for all the pepperoni, hehe! I'm gonna open my eyes and my room is gonna be back to normal" H.W. closed her eyes but when she opened them again… nothing had changed.

"MIIIIKEEEYYYY!" H.W. yelled loudly. The little prankster had painted the whole room in pink: walls, ceiling, drawer, bookshelves, the bed headrest… even her bed sheets were pink.

"I knew we shouldn't have left him alone!" Raph sighed.

"All pink, pink… PINK!" H.W. grabbed her head and fell to her knees.

"Pull yourself together, girl…" Raph grabbed her by the shoulders "…we have a turtle to kill. Get a jacket; it's cold outside"

Raph helped H.W. to get up. The green-hazel eyed girl opened her wardrobe and jumped back with a yell.

"AHHHH! Not my clothes too!" Mikey had managed to tint all the girl's clothes in pink.

"That's it! Mikey's so dead!" Raph growled and opened the window pulling H.W. with him; two persons pummeling Mikey was better than only one.

"I can't believe I fell for those puppy eyes! I should have listened to you, Raph" H.W. said while jumping rooftops with Raph's help.

"What's done it's done, now he'll pay for this" Raph said angrily.

…

…

* * *

><p>After hours of searching there was no sign of Mikey.<p>

"Where else could he be?" H.W. scratched her head. A sound coming from a small warehouse alarmed Raph.

"Hey, over here!" Raph called in a whispered voice.

H.W. tiptoed to Raph's direction; the red masked ninja made some signs with his hands: the girl had to wait for Raph sign so they both could catch Mikey. Raph counted to three with his fingers and opened to door in a swift movement. Before they could do something, a couple of paint cans fell covering Raph and H.W. in pink paint.

"P-pink… I'm… I'm covered… in pink…!" H.W. was now as angry as a bull in a rodeo.

"That sorry excuse of a turtle…" Raph growled, his hands turning into fists.

"Aww, you two look cute in pink" A chuckled voice came from the next roof. Mikey grinned and waved at his brother and the curly haired girl.

"I'M GONNA KILL YA!" Raph ran as fast as he could.

"You gotta catch me first, Raphie!" Mikey ran as well.

"Next time… make sure you tie him to his bed before coming to my house!" H.W. followed Raph.

"It ain't gonna be next time for Mikey when I'm done with him!" Raph growled.

In the background, two turtles watched the whole "show" with popcorn and sodas.

"You brought the first aid kit, right?" Leo asked between mouthfuls of popcorn.

"Right here, bro" Don patted his first aid kit as he gave another sip to his soda.

"Good" Both blue and purple masked turtles kept watching how two big pink stains punched Mikey repeatedly.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it, Halloween Witch! I had a lot of fun while writing this one. HAHAHAHA! I also hate pink, girl. Now, to the next random fic!<p>

… well… after the 1'456.034 blood test ¬¬… DAMN!


	5. Chapter 5

**Random Fic N°5: Clear your mind… and try not to murder the teasing turtles.**

"Chips and ice-cream… heh, now that's a funny/yummy name" Mikey chuckled.

"Ignore him, Em" Leo said.

The blue eyed girl closed her eyes again trying to focus on her meditation. Leo had agreed to teach her some meditation techniques but his brothers made the exercise impossible for Em who was just learning how to block the world around her. Sure for Leo this was an easy task but for Em…

"Pssst, Chips and ice-cream~" Mikey called the girl.

"Seriously, what a weird name" Raph commented.

"I'm pretty sure she was hungry when she came up with that name" Mikey teased making his other two brothers chuckle.

"Relax, Em. Remember what Leo told you. Block your mind… block your mind…" Em said to herself.

"Speaking of food, who's in charge of the kitchen tonight?" Don asked.

"Better not be Leo; last time he food poisoned us" Raph said.

"My cooking is not always bad" Leo said, his eyes still closed.

"Says the turtle that couldn't eat his own meal without throwing up" Mikey laughed. Now Leo was getting irritated.

"Guys, if you're not gonna join us… please… leave us alone!" Leo said opening his eyes and glaring at them.

"C'mon guys, better let Fearless and the girl with the funny name continue with their boring activity" Raph chuckled.

"First of all, call me Em. Second, meditation is not boring… it's relaxing" Em stated.

"That's Leo-talk~" Mikey teased.

"Grrr, you're so…"

"Focus Em!" Leo said. Em sighed heavily and resumed her lotus pose and her breathing exercises.

Raph and Mikey left the dojo but the latter came back minutes later with a long stick.

"Whatcha doin' cheesehead?" Raph asked in curiosity.

"Let's test Em's concentration skills, shall we?" Mikey grinned.

"Count me in, bro" Raph smirked evilly.

…

…

"Seriously Leo, how do you manage to meditate with your brothers here being annoying?"

"Years of practice… and ignoring them also works most of the time. They get tired on the first 2 minutes and they leave me alone" Leo stretched his arms.

"Wish I could learn how to deal with that" Em sighed.

"Don't worry. You'll do it with more practice…" Leo smiled and took his position again "Now, again with the breathing… nice and slow…"

Em resumed her position and started breathing. Both turtle and girl tried to clear their minds but certain red and orange masked turtles had other plans in mind.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Mikey chuckled and pointed the stick at Em's direction.

"_This is kinda nice… no worries… no stress… just peace and…"_ Em's thoughts were cut off by an annoying but persistent sensation on her arm.

"Huh?" Em tried to open her eyes.

"Focus…" Leo said. Em took a deep breath and let it out slowly going back to her meditation.

"Didn't work" Mikey sighed in frustration after several attempts of ticking Em's off by poking her with the stick.

"Let me" Raph took the stick and poked her as well a few times more.

Em could recognize the giggling coming from outside belonged to Raph and Mikey. They were trying to make her fail but she wasn't going to let that happen.

"_Relax Em. Just ignore them!"_

…

…

Some minutes later, both turtles got tired of the poking and let her alone… or so she thought. Mikey came back with Klunk; the little kitty hasn't taken his bath and had been playing in the trash. What a nice and smelly way to tease Em!

"Go on Klunkers! Do your magic" Mikey sent the smelly kitty inside the dojo. Em got the smell pretty fast.

"_The heck? What's that smell?" _Em said inside her mind. She peeked and noticed the orange furry kitty coming closer to her.

"N-no kitty! Don't…" Em whispered and tried to shoo the cat but Klunk was getting closer and closer. The orange kitty rubbed against Em's leg purring and wanting to be petted. Em just wanted to get rid of the cat… and his smell.

"Em, don't get distracted" Leo reprimanded her.

"I, eh… I'm having some problems here" Em pointed at the cat. Leo sighed and grabbed Klunk.

"I think he needs another bath" Leo placed the cat outside the dojo. Klunk ran to the kitchen where his owner was waiting for him with a big fish as reward. At least Klunk had interrupted Leo's concentration… for a little while.

"Leo, your brothers are out there teasing me" Em said.

"I don't see them" Leo replied after looking at his surroundings. There was no sign of his brothers.

"They were right there!" Em insisted.

"Em, even if they were there… these exercises are exactly for situations like this; they help you to block the world around you" Leo said in a serious voice.

"Could we take a break?" Em sighed.

"Sure" With this, Leo left the room and headed to the kitchen to get some water.

"So… having problems concentrating?" Raph appeared from behing Em.

"It's you two's fault!" Em said angrily.

"What? Us?" Mikey said with an innocent voice "Now I feel insulted"

"Just wait till I tell Leo…" Em narrowed eyes.

"I think you already did it" Mikey grinned.

"And he didn't believe ya" Raph added.

"Why you two have to be so annoying?" Em folded arms.

"Dunno" Raph shrugged.

"Nice answer. And here I thought Mikey was the only one without a brain" Em mocked them.

"Hey, only one can insult my brother… and it's me" Raph argued.

"Dang right! … HEY!" Mikey argued back.

"Well, you started this mess!" Em said glaring at both turtles.

"So what! What are you gonna do about it?" Raph said defiantly. Em snirked.

"Oh, I won't do anything… he will"

The sound of someone clearing his throat behind their backs made Raph and Mikey gulp loudly.

"So… you think you're funny huh?" Leo's dark voice made them shiver. They knew they had been busted.

"Uhmm… we're dead, right?" Mikey said with a tiny voice not daring to turn around and met his angry eldest brother's gaze. Raph just remained silent.

"Em, how about some new lessons?" Leo asked to the blue eyed girl.

"New lessons?" she looked at him in confusion.

"Yeah, lesson one: how to kick two annoying turtles' shell till you've had enough… or till they beg for mercy" Leo cracked his knuckles.

"Shell…" both scared turtles said in unison.

"You have 10 seconds…9… 8…"

Raph and Mikey began to run out of the dojo as fast as they could. Just when Em was about to start chasing them, Leo stopped her.

"Hey, weren't we going to chase them?" Em asked.

"Lesson two: how to fool two scared, fool turtles so we can meditate in peace" Leo winked at her. Em giggled.

"You meanie"

...

* * *

><p>Ok, Em! Here you go! Now… to the next… IV -_-# Yeah, I'm still sick.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Little announcement:

All 10 places for the 10 lucky writers HAVE BEEN TAKEN! There's NO MORE PLACE FOR ANYONE!

I need to get started with some projects I have on my "To Write" list; plus, doctors say I'm gonna need some extra rest. I really enjoyed writing all this randomness… but this has to end.

So sorry… but it's the only way I can make it clear. Anyway, need to edit the next 4 fics, then gonna add 2 more… and then, I'll be done for good with this. Don't hate me, guys.

Also, I won't have internet on my laptop till who knows when… so, my updates are gonna be really slow.

Now, next fic… featuring: **T-girl!**

* * *

><p><strong>Random Fic N° 6: Little Brother Swap<strong>

Raph and T had gotten into an argument… again. The reason?

"I bet you wouldn't last less than 2 minutes with DJ here… and that's a lot of time" T-girl argued.

"Seems like you really… I mean… reaaaally… don't know who's Mikey, that's for sure" Raph argued back.

"Yep, the topic of the day (more like the argument of the day) was:

**Who could last the longest with each others' little brother!" **

"Don? Who are you talking to?" Leo asked to his genius brother who apparently was talking to the nothingness.

"Don't know. I was bored" Don shrugged.

"You guys… They're talking about me! Who could get bored of that?" Mikey grinned.

"Why don't we put it to a little test. Your brother, my brother… different houses, 1 week" T-girl suggested.

"Sounds good enough for me" Raph answered.

"You guys ok with that?" T-girl asked to the others.

"I guess a week without Mikey sounds bearable" Leo accepted.

"I bet if the toaster could talk, it'd say: YAY!" Don teased making the others laugh.

…

…

* * *

><p>Some hours later, T-girl appeared again in the lair with an 11 years old kid.<p>

"Guys, this is DJ" T-girl introduced her brother.

"So, my crazy sis wasn't lying about you guys" DJ commented "Hey sis, don't you have the red one's pic in your diary?" DJ asked his sister with a mischievous grin.

"YOU LITTLE…!" T-girl growled.

"Hey DJ, I'm Mikey. Nice to meet you, pal" Mikey and DJ shook hands "Wanna see the lair?"

"You bet!"

The orange masked ninja started showing DJ the lair, the secret passages, his video games, his whole comic book collection and his cat.

"So, you're staying with my sis?" DJ asked.

"Yeah. Doesn't sound so bad" Mikey shrugged.

"Heh! Wish you lots of luck, dude. She's a real pain" DJ said with a chuckle.

"I can say the same about Raph. I can't believe he can't take a simple joke! Like the time I replaced his toothpaste for hot sauce" Mikey said remembering his last prank.

"That's awesome!" DJ laughed.

"Finally someone who appreciates it!" Mikey smiled.

"You know what really ticks my sister off? When I go to her room and check out her girly stuff" DJ commented.

"Even underwear?" Mikey asked.

"EW! NOT THAT, MAN!" DJ answered totally grossed out.

"I was kidding! …" Mikey chuckled "… now we're talking about the subject… let me give you some tips… and you gotta give me some tips too. Deal?"

Both kid and turtle had evil grins on their faces.

After a little more talking, Don showed DJ his room and the latter started unpacking his belongings; T-girl took Mikey and both of them disappeared in the elevator. In both little brothers' minds, there was a tiny devil that said:

"_Let the fun begin"_

…

…

* * *

><p>First two days went normal; both DJ and Mikey were showing their best behavior. Raph and his brothers were starting to doubt of T-girl's words when she said DJ was a pain in the shell. Same thing in Mikey's case; the orange masked turtle had even helped the blond girl with the chores and dinner. Believing everything was gonna be a piece of cake, Raph and T-girl lowered their guard.<p>

Big mistake.

…

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wednesday<strong>_

_**7:30 am**_

"EW! This is nasty!" Raph said after spitting out his milk.

"UCK! What happened to my tea! Tastes like pepper" Leo said with a disgusted face after drinking his tea.

"My coffee bags disappeared!" Don yelled noticing the bags weren't there.

"What's wrong guys?" DJ appeared in the kitchen.

"DJ, did you take my coffee bags?" Don asked him.

"Ew, I don't like coffee" DJ answered.

"And did you pour pepper and salt on my tea and Raph's milk?" Leo asked.

"Uhmm… nope! I just woke up, guys. Don't you think this place is haunted?" DJ asked back with a fake scared voice.

"DJ…" The three turtles folded arms.

"It's a possibility!" DJ shrugged. After that, he grabbed a bottle of juice and went to the living room to watch some cartoons.

…

…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in T-girl's house…<p>

"Wakey wakey, sleepy head!" Mikey tapped T-girl's shoulder.

"S'too early" T-girl groaned.

"Not even to say hi to Cricky, the cricket?" Mikey said with a chuckle. T-girl heard the chirping sound coming from the top of her head. And there… yep, there was a cricket.

"TAKE IT OFF TAKE IT OFF TAKE IT OFF!" T-girl ran in circles screaming like crazy.

"What a chicken! It's just a cricket" Mikey clutched his stomach as he laughed his shell out. T-girl growled and walked to the bathroom.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you~" Mikey said in a sing song voice.

"Why?" T-girl asked as she opened the door. In a blink, T-girl was covered from head to toes in a nasty green slime.

"Told you" Mikey grinned.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" T-girl yelled and started chasing Mikey.

"You know, with you yelling like that… I don't miss Raphie at all" Mikey laughed while running away for his life.

…

…

* * *

><p>The next 3 days, DJ had pranked everyone in the lair: Leo's books were all out of his shelves and with some glitter heart stickers on the covers. Raph had been surprised by some rubber roaches and spiders on his hammock and his hamburger and Don's blueprints had some really bad drawings on them.<p>

Mikey, on the other hand, had followed DJ's instructions and so far… he had taken T-girl's rubber lizard, her wallet, her glasses, and some of her favorite shirts were ruined.

…

…

* * *

><p>Raph's patience was running thin. He wanted the little kid to be gone but after a big and well deserved punishment.<p>

"I say we beat the shell outta him!" Raph said angrily.

"DJ's only 11 and I don't think he'll survive your punches" Leo replied.

"Oh c'mon! A good spanking won't kill him. Besides, T said I could spank him a little" Raph replied back with the paddle on his hand.

"Raph, he's a…"

"Uhmm… Leo? Isn't that your favorite book?" Don interrupted Leo; DJ had left Leo's favorite book in the table. When the blue masked ninja took it, he could notice some hamburger and pizza stains on the pages.

"Raph… get me a big paddle" Leo hissed.

"You know… T called this morning and I gave her some tips to control Mikey. In exchange, she gave us the solution to our problems" Don smirked evilly.

…

…

* * *

><p>"Hey DJ! Wanna check out the MP3 I've been working on?" Don called the kid.<p>

"Sure" DJ went inside the genius' lab.

"Just sit here and tell me how's the sound" DJ sat on a chair. Immediately, DJ's ankles and wrists were secured with shackles.

"Hey, why the shackles?" DJ asked in confusion. Don ignored the question and turned the small device on. DJ could barely recognize the songs.

"Is that…"

"Louder you say?" Don turned up the volume. DJ now could listen clearly; it was Vocaloid music.

"AAHHHH! TURN IT OFF!" DJ struggled against the shackles.

"Louder? Ok"

"STOP IT STOP IT!" DJ screamed his lungs out while the three turtles laughed.

…

…

* * *

><p>"T… you're not angry, are you?" Mikey asked while sitting in the dining room ready for some pizza.<p>

"Not at all. You mind if I put some music?" The blonde girl turned on her stereo…

"Be right back~" … and disappeared. There was some silence at the beginning but then the sound of little girls counting in a very creepy voice sent shivers down the young ninja's spine.

"_1, 2… Freddie is coming for you… 3, 4…" _

"The shell?" Mikey tried to turn off the stereo but it wasn't working. The counting went louder and there was no sign of T-girl in the house.

"Ok… that's enough T. I think we're even now" Mikey chuckled nervously. Still no sign of T and the counting was getting louder and louder; the lights started to flicker and scary shadows surrounded young Michelangelo.

"AAHHHH!"

…

"AAHHHH! ENOUGH! ENOUGH, PLEASE!" DJ begged.

"Are you going to mess up with my belongings again?" Leo asked.

"NO!"

"And are ya gonna keep playing with your stupid bugs?" Raph asked with an evil grin on his face.

"NEVER!"

"And the things in my lab?" Don asked.

"WON'T TOUCH THEM, BUT PLEASE… PLEASE… LET ME GO!" DJ pleaded.

…

"T? T! STOP THIS THING! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER!" Mikey clutched his head trying to cover his ears. T appeared from nowhere and found the orange masked ninja in the floor.

"Are you going to keep pranking me?" T-girl asked.

"No, no, no! I swear! Just turn that thing off!" Mikey begged.

"Should I?" T-girl turned the volume to the maximum.

"Please! Please, please, please!" Mikey shut his eyes while covering his ears.

…

"Please! Please, please, please!" DJ screamed, almost with tears in his eyes.

"I think he means it" Leo commented.

"Ok, we're gonna release you. But you start another prank…" Raph threatened DJ.

"I WON'T, I WON'T, I WON'T!" DJ yelled shaking his head frantically.

"Fine" Don released DJ who ran to his room as fast as could.

…

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sunday<strong>_

_**10:30 am**_

The guys and DJ waited for T-girl and Mikey's return. The elevator's door opened revealing the blonde girl and the orange masked ninja.

"So, how did he…" T-girl hadn't ended the phrase when she was surprised by her sister's bear hug.

"RAPH!" Mikey tackled his red masked brother pulling him into a tight hug.

"Sis, sorry for everything. I never meant to be so annoying!" DJ said still hugging T-girl.

"And I won't pull a prank on you. NEVER! And also I won't call you Raphie… I know how much you hate it! Just…" Mikey said.

"…don't…" DJ said.

"…leave me…" Mikey continued.

"… WITH THAT MANIAC EVER AGAIN!" Mikey and DJ pointing at T and Raph's direction respectably. Both turtle and girl exchanged confused gazes.

"So, I guess it was a tie?" T-girl asked. Raph nodded.

"Tie"


	7. Chapter 7

Next one… featuring: **Amonraphoenix**

* * *

><p><strong>Random Fic N°7: Hey, chef girl! <strong>

**Leave those lobsters alone!**

"Hey guys! You're just in time" Amonraphoenix said while opening the door.

"Thanks for inviting us again" Don said.

"It's a pleasure" Am winked and went back to the kitchen.

"And what are we having for dinner? Because I'm really hungry!" Mikey said.

"You're always hungry, Mikey" Raph chuckled.

"We're having… LOBSTERS!" Am said cheerfully. The others exchanged words of approval… all but one.

"Are they… alive?" Mikey asked hesitantly.

"Well, duh! Of course they have to be! They're even fresher that way" Am chuckled.

"That's horrible! You can't do that to them!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Mikey, skip the drama will ya?" Raph rolled eyes.

"But…"

"Mikey, we're all hungry. Let Am do her job" Don interfered.

"If you're so hungry, go get a pizza then!" Mikey replied.

"Look who's talking" Raph mumbled.

"Shut up, Raph! I'm not in a joking mood if you haven't noticed!" Mikey said in a serious voice. Now that was weird, "Mikey" and "serious"… weren't exactly meant to be together in the same sentence.

"Mikey…" Leo tried to calm down his youngest brother.

"It's just not fair, Leo!" Mikey interrupted him "Just imagine if you were in their place! Would you like to be cooked alive?"

"Well, no… but this is…" Leo said but again, he was interrupted by a very angry Mikey.

"No! This is not different!" Mikey argued.

"Calm down, Mikey. You don't have to eat them if you're not comfortable with it" Don suggested.

"I won't be comfortable knowing YOU are going to cook them and eat them!" Mikey folded arms.

"And what are you exactly gonna do about it?" Raph said threateningly.

With all his ninja stealth, Mikey grabbed the lobsters before Am put them in the hot water.

"Mikey, give me those lobsters" Am said angrily while folding arms. Mikey started to make his way to the next window.

"Ok, ya knucklehead… give those lobsters back!" Raph stood up and walked slowly to his little brother's direction.

"Over my dead body!" Mikey yelled.

"With pleasure" Raph started chasing Mikey as he ran away with the lobsters.

"Well, there goes dinner" Am sighed heavily.

"Do we go after them?" Don asked to his blue masked brother.

"Nah… better call the pizzeria before they close" Leo sighed and grabbed the phone.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the rooftops… the persecution continued. Mikey wasn't going to let those lobsters to be killed in a horrible way just to be eaten. He tried to elude his red masked brother but Raph was determinate to get Mikey and the crustaceans.<p>

"Mikey give me back those lobsters!" Raph snarled as he chased his youngest brother.

"No! Their innocent, living creatures, we can't kill them just to eat them" Mikey stated.

"You didn't say that about the fried chicken you had last night or that hamburger you ate for lunch. Where do you think the meat come from?" Raph retorted back.

"Uhmmm… good point… but at least I didn't have to fry the chicken alive!" Mikey yelled and kept running.

"I swear when I get ya…" Raph's statement was interrupted by his shellcell.

"What do ya want! I'm busy!" Raph answered harshly.

"Raph, leave him alone. He's not gonna give up those lobsters" Leo said.

"But they were our dinner!" Raph replied.

"We have some pizza instead" Leo added.

"But…"

"Did I mention I asked for the "Meat Lovers" special just for you?" Leo commented. The line was silent for some seconds.

"Well?" Leo asked again.

"Damn ya, Fearless" Raph mumbled.

"I'll take it as a "Thanks, Oh dear brother of mine…" Leo teased.

"Keep dreaming, Leo" Raph chuckled.

"So, you're coming or what?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in a sec" Raph hung up and made his way back to Am's house.

"You better thank Leo, Mikey. He saved your shell again" Raph said to the wind knowing his brother was somewhere around that place and could hear him.

The orange masked ninja was hidden in a storage shed with the lobsters. Mikey watched how Raph walked away and slowly disappeared from his sight.

"Ok fellas! You're safe now" Mikey said placing the lobsters on the ground. The crustaceans walked towards the young ninja waving their pliers. To Mikey… this was kinda cute.

"No, you don't need to thank…" Mikey's phrase was cut off by a burning sensation on his finger.

"OW! Hey! Watch your manners!" Mikey removed his finger from one of the lobsters' pliers but he stumbled and fell beside another lobster who got scared and pinched him.

"OW, OW! HEY STOP IT!" The other three lobsters followed their crustacean comrade's example.

"EEEEK! THIS IS THE WAY YOU THANK ME FOR SAVING YOU?" Mikey tried to escape from the powerful pliers but the more he moved, the more he got pinched.

* * *

><p>Back to Am's house; everyone had eaten and made jokes, watched some TV and even played a board game… but there was still no sign of Mikey. His pizza had gotten cold and he had missed his favorite show. The guys were starting to get worried.<p>

"I think we should go get him" Leo said in concern.

"Nah, he's fine" Raph said giving a sip to his soda.

"What if the Foot got him?" Don commented. Not the best thought he wanted to have in that moment, though.

"He's got some new pals, know what I mean?" Raph chuckled referring to the lobsters.

"That was very lame" Am yawned.

"Guys! Seriously, we have to go out a find Mikey!" Leo insisted.

"Did you call him?" Raph asked.

"He's not answering" Don answered.

"Ok, get ready guys. We're going out" Just when the guys were about to open the door…

"Hey Am…" Mikey's voice came from the window.

Everyone ran to the living room where they found Mikey with the lobsters hanging down the ninja's fingers and pants.

"Do you still have some hot water? I think I'm in the mood for some lobsters after all"

* * *

><p>There you go, lovely! This was so funny to write, seriously. I couldn't decide between the 2 options you gave me so… I wrote both of them! What do you think?<p>

Reviews are always welcome, guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Now it's **AlyCat3**'s time!

* * *

><p><strong>Random Fic N°8: It's a riddle's world after all,<strong>

**it's a riddle's world after all…**

"Sup Don!" Aly greeted cheerfully. Don waved his hand without taking his eyes off his computer.

"Whoa… someone's busy, huh?" Don's fingers "attacking" the keyboard answered her question.

"Well… better go see what's Mikey doing" With this, she left the lab and made her way to the living room.

"Whazzup Aly" Mikey smiled at her. She smiled back and sat beside him in the couch.

"Oh, not much… hey, you like riddles?" Aly asked.

"Kinda. That's Donnie's territory" Mikey answered hesitating a little.

"But he's busy. I was thinking about having a little contest" Aly continued.

"Well, I might not be a genius but I'm pretty good at guessing" Mikey smirked accepting the challenge. Aly started with the first riddle.

"Ok, here's the first one: You're in a mansion and the power is out. You see a blue door and a red door. You pick one. Now you see a purple door and an orange door. You pick one again. Now you see a door with a golden handle and a door with a silver handle. You pick one. You finally come to some signs on three doors. One says: "Death from drowning," another says "Death from machine guns," and the last one says "Death from electric chair." Then you see a big sign off to the side that says "Or stay in the mansion and starve to death." What do you choose and still live?"

"Ok… uh… first of all… why that house had so many doors?" Mikey asked in puzzlement after 2 minutes of thinking.

"It's a riddle, Mikey" Aly chuckled.

"Right, right… uh… well, drowning sounds creepy and machine guns… ew! Now, the electric…" Mikey listed his options.

"The answer is death by electric chair, Mikey" Don's voice interrupted Mikey's thoughts.

"Look who decided to join us!" Aly giggled.

"Why the electric chair dude? That's even worse than the other deaths!" Mikey exclaimed. Don let out a long sigh before answering.

"Mikey, the power in the whole house is out, indicating that the chair would have no power to run. It's too obvious!" the genius turtle explained.

"Oh… right, I… uh… I already knew that" Mikey said avoiding his brother's gaze and folding arms.

"Hey Aly, wanna go next?" Don asked to the olive green eyed girl.

"Bring it!" she said adjusting her glasses.

"This thing all things devours: Birds, beasts, trees, flowers; gnaws iron, bites steel; grinds hard stones to dust; slays kings, ruins towns and beats high mountains down. What is it?" Don asked.

"Must be a very hungry monster… or a mutated Shredder with creepy, evil magical powers!" Mikey teased.

"Mikey!" Aly and Don glared at him.

"What!" Mikey shrugged with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Answer is: time!" Aly answered.

"I bet you can't answer this one…" Aly continued "The man who built it doesn't want it, the man who bought doesn't need it; the man who needs it doesn't know it"

"A coffin" Don answered.

"Darn, you're good!" Aly exclaimed.

"Told you this was his department" Mikey commented.

"What is it that you cannot hold even for ten minutes, though it is lighter than a feather?" Don continued with the riddles.

"Your breath" Aly answered "I cannot be felt, seen or touched; yet I can be found in everybody; my existence is always in debate; yet I have my own style of music. What Am I? she asked.

"Soul" Don answered almost immediately "A man dies of thirst in his own home. How is this possible?" he asked.

"He lives in a boat in the middle of the sea" Aly answered with a smug grin.

"You guys are good!" Mikey said while writing something in a small notebook.

"Are you taking the score?" Both Don and Aly looked at Mikey quizzically.

"Yup! So far, this is a tie" Mikey announced. Aly and Don looked at each other with narrowed eyes. This contest had just begun.

"How about a tricky one?" Aly suggested.

"Sounds good for me" Don prepared his next riddle.

"A man wanted to enter an exclusive club but did not know the password that was required. He waited by the door and listened. A club member knocked on the door and the doorman said "twelve." The member replied "six" and was let in. A second member came to the door and the doorman said "six." The member replied "three" and was let in. The man thought he had heard enough and walked up to the door. The doorman said "ten" and the man replied "five." But he was not let in. What should have he said?" Don asked.

"Three would be the correct answer, the doorman let in those who answered with the number of letters in the word the doorman said" Aly answered effortlessly.

"A man was to be sentenced, and the judge told him, "You may make a statement. If it is true, I'll sentence you to four years in prison. If it is false, I'll sentence you to six years in prison." After the man made his statement, the judge decided to let him go free. What did the man say?" the olive green eyed girl asked.

"The man said, "You'll sentence me to six years in prison." If it was true, then the judge would have to make it false by sentencing him to four years. If it was false, then he would have to give him six years, which would make it true. Rather than contradict his own word, the judge set the man free" Don answered. Again, this was a tie.

"I turn polar bears white and I will make you cry. I make guys have to pee and girls comb their hair. I make celebrities look stupid and normal people look like celebrities. I turn pancakes brown and make your champagne bubble. If you squeeze me, I'll pop. If you look at me, you'll pop. Can you answer this riddle?" Don set the next riddle.

"Tsk, that's easy. It's pressure" Aly grinned.

"Answer is: No" Don replied.

"Huh? What the…!" Aly's grin disappeared.

"You better explain Donnie cuz that doesn't make sense!" Mikey said.

"Sure it does. The explanation is: While many people argue that the answer is "pressure"… the fact of the matter is that the only question asked here is: "Can you answer the riddle?" Don said in a calmed … and smug tone.

"Ohhh! Now I get it!" Mikey commented. Aly folded arms and looked away.

"So, score for me I guess?" Don asked in the same smug voice.

"You bet!" Mikey wrote down Don's score.

"This is not over yet!" Aly interfered "The word has seven letters. It preceded God, it is greater than God, is more evil than the devil, poor people have it, rich people need it and if you eat it, you will die. What is it?"

"Uhmm…" Now this one was tricky… was it?

"Answer is: Nothing" Aly said and smirked seeing Don's slightly annoyed expression.

"And… it's still being a tie" the genius reminded her.

"OH OH! I KNOW ONE!" Mikey waved his hands frantically.

"Go on" Don said smirking a little. _This has to be good_… he thought.

"Arnold Schwarzenegger has a big one and Michael J fox has a small one. Madonna doesn't have one; the Pope has one but he never uses it and Bill Clinton has one and he uses it all the time!  
>What is it?" Mikey asked. The room stayed in silence… a very uncomfortable silence.<p>

It's well said that imagination can be a dangerous thing sometimes. In this case, Don and Aly's imagination was being… a little… too much imaginative? Or suggestive…

"Er… you know? I think we should…" Don said clearing his throat.

"Yeah, I mean… it's been… uh" Aly rubbed the back of her neck nervously, her cheeks reddening a little.

"So you guys give up?" Mikey giggled.

"We aren't giving up. It's just…" Don said but Aly interrupted him.

"Oh the shell with it! What's the darn answer?" she inquired full of curiosity.

"A surname" Mikey laughed "Seriously, guys! What were you thinking?"

"N-nothing!" Aly stuttered.

"I… I left some… things in my lab that need me… so… bye!" Don left the room as fast as he could and locked himself inside his lab again.

"You sick minds!" Mikey rolled in the floor while laughing.

* * *

><p>Well, at least Mikey had some fun after all, don't you think?<p>

I hope you like it, AlyCat3. I bet it was a little embarrassing to be teased by your fav turtle in such a… ehem… "suggestive" way! ROFL!

Oh well, who said Mikey couldn't be the double sense type?


	9. Chapter 9

Guys, I don't wanna worry you with my problems, that's why I haven't said anything about my health in the last random fics but there's this lil group that keeps asking. Just gonna tell you this: I'm not getting any better and please… don't worry about me. If I ever stop posting… well… you'll know why.

Now back to business: sorry for the long wait **TMTNLittleTomboy, **but here's your fic!

* * *

><p><strong>Random Fic Nº9: Tom-girlGirly-boy?**

Leo, Raph and Cici were hanging out, jumping off rooftops. Since Cici couldn't exactly jump, Leo accepted to give her a ride on his back; she had asked Raph first but he refused… as usual.

They jumped in an alley way that was in front of a dress store.

"Hey, lookie there. It's a dress store. Aren't ya going to go crazy for that?" Raph looked at Cici and asked her in a teasing tone.

Cici looked at him with an annoyed stare.

"I hate dresses! I never act crazy for the pretty dresses and never buy every single one I see"

"Sure ya don't" Raph rolled his eyes "I'll meet ya two at the lair"

With this, Raph left.

"You ok?" Leo asked noticing the distress on Cici's face.

"Meh, I'll be fine. I just don't like to be teased that way. No wonder why Mikey is so annoying; I see it's a family thing" Cici commented making Leo laugh.

"Well, it's getting late. We better get back" Leo said and offered Cici his back again.

"Ok, my house is…"

"Wait…" Leo interrupted her "…you're not staying with us?"

"Don't wanna bother you guys" Cici said sheepishly.

"It's ok. You can stay if you want; we have a guest room" Leo suggested.

"Well, if you put it on that way… then yes! I'm staying" Cici said as she climbed to Leo's back.

"You're… 18, right?" Leo asked while jumping rooftops.

"Yup" Cici tightened her hold so she wouldn't fall… not that she didn't trust Leo but "better safe than sorry".

"Heh funny… I thought you were like… 10 or something" Leo chuckled.

"Meaning?" Cici asked raising a brow.

"It's… well, you're so small… like a midget!" Leo laughed. Cici got mad at him and smacked the back of his head

"I'm not a midget!" Cici yelled angrily.

"You can't smack me like that; I'm not Mikey" Leo chuckled.

"Your fault" Cici stuck her tongue out playfully.

…

* * *

><p>A few roofs and minutes later, Leo and Cici arrived to the lair. After some table games, a couple of movies and a nice dinner, Cici was ready for bed.<p>

Cici had just finished dressing up when Raph and Mikey came in, holding two small bags.

"We got something for you" Mikey said. They tossed the bags to Cici and she opened them; the bag was full of make up.

"Thought you'd need it" Mikey said with a grin.

"Yeah, we were watching some of your vids and… well… ya need a lil makeover" Raph added.

"Yeah! Enough with the tomboy look. Now it's girly girl time!" Mikey cheered.

Cici got really mad and threw the bag directly to their faces.

"I HATE make up! Get out!" she yelled.

"Geez! Calm down!" Raph held his hands defensively "We're leaving, ok? We're leaving!"

"Man, such a temper! And here I thought you were the only one with moodiness, Raphie" Mikey chuckled as he walked downstairs being followed by his red masked brother.

…

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night, Cici's door's room opened slowly. Two silhouettes entered stealthy. Cici slept peacefully… ignoring completely that Raph and Mikey had sneaked in.<p>

"Quiet, knucklehead!" Raph hissed.

"Me? Look who's talking! Big Foot" Mikey hissed back.

"I swear I'm so gonna get ya after we're done with this" Raph narrowed eyes. Their "task" took them several minutes before they left. Now they had to wait till the morning.

…

* * *

><p>A loud scream at 7 am woke up everyone in the lair. Leo and the others rushed to Cici's room… where the screams were coming from.<p>

"Calm down, Cici! What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"A spider? Or any other bug?" Don asked as well.

"MY CLOTHES ARE GONE!" Cici screamed holding her head with her hands.

The blue and purple masked ninjas looked at each other in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Don asked in puzzlement "That bag is full of clothes" he said pointing at the pink bag that laid in the floor.

"They're not mine! Heck, even the bag ain't mine! It's pink and the clothes are girly!" Cici replied.

"Just wear them; they're clothes!" Leo insisted.

"But I hate girlie clothes! I want normal clothes! I ain't wearing them!" Cici whined and folded arms.

A few minutes later… and thanks to Leo and Don's talking skills, Cici ended up wearing a pink sparkly shirt with a cat on it and a blue skirt that went to her knees.

"Now all ya need is make up and ya'll be full girlie!" Raph teased. Cici glared at him.

"_Why I have the feeling he's got the word 'GUILTY' written all over his face? Hmm… better get some help" _Cici thought and made her way to Leo's room.

The blue masked ninja was sitting in lotus pose; the smell of sandalwood incense filled the room. Cici bursted in making Leo jump out of his shell because of the sudden appearance.

"Leo, I know someone here took all my clothes and replaced them. You gotta help me!" Cici grabbed Leo by the shoulders shaking him vigorously.

"Ok, ok but next time: knock the door! You almost gave me a heart attack here!" Leo replied getting on his feet.

Cici decided to go to Don's lab first; they all knew Don wasn't the one who pulled pranks but… again: "better safe than sorry". Leo and Cici found the genius turtle busy on his computer.

"Don, you are a suspect" Cici said slamming her fist to the desk.

"A suspect? For what?" Don asked a little surprised and annoyed. He hated to be interrupted.

"Cici's clothes were taken and replaced with girlie ones…" Leo started "…remember this morning, Don? She freaked about it"

The smart turtle blinked.

"Oh yeah, I remember. Why did you come to me? I don't take peoples' belongings; suspect the one turtle who likes to play pranks on everyone" Don said and went back to his activities.

Leo and Cici looked at each other "Mikey"

The prankster was playing video games in his room when Leo and Cici bursted in. Cici turned off Mikey's game earning a yell of disagreement and anger.

"No way, Cici! I was about to beat the boss!" Mikey shouted.

"Where are my clothes, Mikey?" Cici yelled. The youngest turtle slowly gulped, wincing at Cici's angry voice.

"Mikey, what did you do to her clothes?" Leo asked again crossing his arms and giving his youngest brother "the big brother glare" Mikey hated so much.

"Don't know what you're talking about. Now lemme play!" Mikey tried to ignore them and intended to turn his game on but Cici kept turning it off.

"Ok that's enough!" Leo shouted and unplugged the game "Mikey, no game till you confess"

"It was Raph's idea!" Mikey gave in "Now can I please go back to my game?"

"Alright. Thanks for the cooperation" Leo plugged the game and made his way to Raph's room followed by a very angry Cici.

"I knew it was him! I knew it!" Cici's hands turned to fists as both, turtle and girl approached to the red masked ninja's room. Raph was taking a cat nap in his hammock.

"Wait here" Leo said and rushed downstairs. Some seconds later he came back with a bucket of water.

"Gnehehe~ Evil!" Cici chuckled darkly.

"I know… always wanted to do this" Leo smirked and poured the cold water on Raph who fell out the hammock.

"THE HELL?" Raph shouted from his spot in the floor.

"Where are my clothes… and DON'T try to deny it! Mikey told us everything"

"And for that stupid thing ya had to wake me up like that, ya girlie midget?" Raph said harshly.

"I'm not a girlie midget!" Cici yelled, her face as red as Raph's mask… kinda.

"Raph please, just give her clothes back" Leo sighed.

Raph muttered some curses while heading for his closet. He grabbed a bag and tossed it to Cici… little did he know it was another bag of make up which made Cici got even madder.

"IS THIS KIND OF A SICK JOKE?" she screamed. Raph couldn't help but laugh. Leo threw the bag it at his brother, ordering him to return my clothes again. Raph sighed and looked inside the closet where Cici's back was.

"I can't believe you can't take a joke" Raph rolled eyes as he handed her the bag.

"Consider yourself lucky I'm not gonna pummel you" Cici stuck out her tongue at him.

"Uhhh~ I'm scared" Raph said in a fake terrified voice.

"Ok, ok. Enough, you guys" Leo pulled Cici out of his brother's room before WWIII started.

As she walked downstairs, Cici saw a quick flash of light.

"You look really cute, Cici. You should stay as a girlie girl.  
>You look MUCH better" It was Mikey holding up a camera.<p>

"GRRRR! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she grabbed her shoe and threw it at Mikey who chuckled and ran to the kitchen.

"Cici, I just realize something…" Leo said "… why couldn't you just buy some new clothes or go home to get your regular clothes? This whole thing would of been over with"

Cici blinked a couple of time before smacking her forehead.

"Silly me! I should've done that in the first place… *sigh*… I always do that; I don't think first"

Leo just shook his head "It's ok, we all do that"

"Not true" Don's voice came from the living room.

"Quit being a genius for a while, Donnie! I'm trying to cheer her up!" Leo replied.

"You're not convincing" Don replied.

"Says who?" Leo said with a chuckle.

"Says me" Don smirked smugly.

"Ha ha, very funny Don. You're trying to pull a Raph or something?"

"Me what?" Raph joined the scene.

"Nothing" Leo sighed.

"But if ya just said…"

"Was talking to me" Don waved his hand.

"About what?" Raph asked.

"Uhmm… geez, I forgot" Don said scratching his head.

"Hey Cici! You want some heart shaped cookies? Just for our special girly guest~" Mikey's voice came from the kitchen.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Cici yelled.

Cici started chasing Mikey all over the lair. The latter bumped into Raph and accidentally hit him with the hot tray of cookies while trying to escape from Cici. Now girl and turtle chased the prankster while Don tried to calm everybody down… with no success.

"And all this started because of clothes… unbelievable" The blue masked turtle couldn't help but slap his forehead.

* * *

><p>There you go! Sorry for the delay. Now… to the next one! Wheeee! *crazy "drugs(meds)-inflicted" moment*<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

New random fic! Featuring **Sapphira1209**!

And just because this is the last request I'm writing… for now: this fic is gonna be written in **Sapphira1209's POV!**

Again, this fic is all **Sapphira1209's POV! **

And again: this fic is all** Sapphira1209's POV!**

Sorry guys, had to make sure readers got the message so I don't get reviews asking for whose POV is or why this fic is written like this and stuff… cuz I know that's gonna happen and believe me: I'm NOT in the mood for… ok, let's be not too harsh…: "silly" reviews.

_Cursives_ are for Sapphira's thoughts.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Random Fic N°10: 2 Geniuses+1 kitchen= <strong>

**FIRE IN THE LAIR! **

_**Sapphira1209**_**'s POV**

**...**

"WHAT THE SHELL JUST HAPPENED HERE?" Mikey yelled.

_Believe me guys; I was making myself the same question… kinda. Last thing I remember was the smell of smoke and then a loud "BOOM" _

_I don't even remember how this happened on the first place! _

_Come to think of it… I think I do. _

_Clueless right? Well, let me take you to the begging of this so you can understand._

_..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Earlier that day…<strong>_

"Hi Donnie. You busy?" _Duh, of course he's busy! But there's no harm on asking. _

"Kinda. Almost done with this" Don said, his eyes never leaving the screen.

_Aww, he's so cute when he's focused! I always ask myself how he manages to stay concentrated when his brothers are around, especially Mikey. Hey… speaking of the guys…_

"Hey, where are the others?"

"Leo and Raph are with Master Splinter visiting the Daimyo and Mikey went out with April to the store" Don informed.

_No wonder why this place was so peaceful. Hmm… stomach growling… _

"I'm hungry" _Obvious huh?_

"Same here. Did you check the fridge?" _Oh! Finally he's leaving his computer! Time to say "Halleluiah"! _

"Yes and the last left over pizza is gone"

"Darn you, Mikey" Don growled.

"Hey, what about some pie?" _Mmm~ pie~_

"You know how to cook?" Don asked.

"Er…" _Opps… details, details…_

"Then we should wait till Mikey's here, because to be honest… I'm as bad as Leo is when it comes to cooking" Don chuckled. _Really? Huh, and I thought Leo was terrible enough._

"But if we follow the book's instructions…" _Instructions! *insert angel choir* Hehehe, sorry. Being random… can't help it! _

"I'm not sure" Don said with a frown. _Whoa, you sure know how to kill the mood, Donnie._

"Oh c'mon!" _I had to insist! I was hungry, anyways._

"Sapphira, please don't insist. We're NOT going to get in that kitchen! Discussion over!" Don said in a particularly serious and angry voice.

_Now that was mean… I just… aww man, don't cry! Calm down, calm… AWWW, WHY DONNIE HAD TO BE SO MEAN? _

"Aww… Saph, uh… sorry. I didn't mean it" Don tried to apologize when he noticed my glassy eyes._ I didn't want to start crying but… he didn't have to yell at me that way._

"Sorry it's just… well, you were almost yelling at me"

"I know, my bad" Don gave me a comforting smile followed by a hug. _Aww, how could I be angry at him?_

"So what do you say if we… try baking that pie?" Don asked. _Yay! I guess being ultra sensitive is helpful after all._

"YES! I'll go get the book"

…

* * *

><p><em>Well, recipe doesn't look so difficult:<em>

_1 recipe pastry for a 9 inch double crust pie_

_1/2 cup unsalted butter_

_3 tablespoons all-purpose flour_

_1/4 cup water_

_1/2 cup white sugar_

_1/2 cup packed brown sugar_

_8 apples - peeled, cored and sliced_

"I'll take care of whatever has to do with the stove and oven; after all, I repair them almost all the time" Don said while entering to the kitchen.

"By the way: you have to wear this. It's kitchen's rules!" _Gnehehe, besides… I think he'll look cute in an apron._

"No way in the world I'm wearing that!" Don protested.

"But it's the rules… and I think it's cute!" _I do, seriously._

"Well I think not!" Don folded arms.

"Pleeeease!" _I stared at him and he gave me this… scared look? Did I scare him? I don't see how._

"O…k, just because I don't want you staring at me that way" Don said grabbing the violet apron.

"What's wrong with my stare?"

"It's creepy! No offense" _Ohh… now I get it. Oops! But that's how I stare! Can't be helped!_

"It's ok. Now back to the recipe… first thing to do is preheat the oven to 425 degrees F (220 degrees C)" Don complied.

"What's next?" the genius asked.

"Melt the butter in a saucepan and stir in flour to form a paste. Add water, white sugar and brown sugar, and bring to a boil. I'll take care of that"

"Sure, just let me know when to reduce the temperature so you can let the mixture simmer" _Whoa… so he IS paying attention, huh? Oh well, let's go back to the recipe._

_Place the bottom crust in your pan… nya! Piece of cake._

_Fill with apples, mounded slightly… done. _

_Cover with a lattice work crust… tsk easy!_

_Gently pour the sugar and butter liquid over the crust… Well, this is definitely not rocket science. And here Donnie was worrying for nothing! _

"Ok, now… pour slowly so that it does not run off. Bake 15 minutes in the preheated oven. Reduce the temperature to 350 degrees F (175 degrees C). Continue baking for 35 to 45 minutes, until apples are soft. And… that's everything" Don indicated and closed to book.

"Ha! Take that, Mikey! We did it!" _Wheeee! And without blowing up the place!_

"I have to admit it, Saph. You were right; kitchen didn't explode" Don giggled.

"While we wait for the pie… wanna dance a little?"_ This victory deserved a dance for sure!_

"I'm not a dancer" Don said sheepishly.

"Guess today's you're lucky day~! C'mon! I'll teach you!"

"Sapphira!" Don whined while the girl pushed him to the living room and turned on the stereo.

…

* * *

><p><em>Well, lair was starting to smell like apples… means the pie's almost ready! You know what? I always knew we could do it; we're geniuses, after all! Well, mostly Donnie… I only like to use big words. Doesn't mean I'm not a genius as well~<em>

_Anyway, I was teaching Don some basic steps ad he was doing it pretty good! Then I saw Klunk going to the kitchen… maybe Mikey keeps the kitty's food there. _

"What's that noise? Came from the kitchen, right?" Don stopped when he heard the weird sounds coming from the other room.

"Uh huh" _I said while dancing. Wasn't really worried; I mean, only thing cooking in there was the pie but I didn't think Klunk would be interested…_

"Where is Klunk?"

… _till now._

"I think I saw him walking to the kitchen"

_Only thing I saw was Don's bandanna's tails waving while he ran to the kitchen full speed. _

_And then…_

"KLUNK, DON'T TOUCH…"

…

* * *

><p><em>Ohhh, now I remember why this place is a mess!<em>

"It was your cat's fault!" Don replied.

"Well, if you knew Klunk likes shiny lights you shouldn't have been here in MY kitchen!" Mikey replied back.

"Who says is YOUR kitchen? We all live in this place!" Don argued.

"Yes, but I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS HOW TO COOK!" Mikey said in an exasperated tone.

"I guess I'm not needed here so… I think I better leave… See ya!"

_Before they kick me all the way back to Australia, I prefer leaving by my own feet!_

* * *

><p>Tada! Finally! Last request! Yay!<em> *victory dance*<em>

Ok, now that was exaggerated.

Anyway, hope you like it Sapphira. I was totally out of ideas… and blood… so I couldn't come up with something nice these last days. Then I started watching The Mean Kitty vids and… well, let's say Sparta's mischievousness inspired me to gave this fic the final touch; the "mean kitty" touch.

Read and review please and nope… this ain't over yet. Stay tuned.


	11. Chapter 11

"**Changes are not always for good" **will be written! YAY! Got the approval I needed and I'm gonna write it soon!

* * *

><p><strong>Random Fic N°11: Ninja Commentaries!<strong>

"So, it's over yet?" Mikey asked.

"Apparently yes" Don answered.

"M'glad. I was getting tired of all those random things" Raph said giving a sip to his soda.

"Same. Not that I don't like randomness but c'mon!" Leo added.

"By the way guys, which one was your favorite?" Don asked.

"The one where the knucklehead gets attacked by lobsters" Raph said smirking.

"Haha, very funny" Mikey folded arms.

"The one where we were zombies wasn't so bad at all" Leo said.

"What about the one with the 20 bracelets girl… what was the name? AATC!" Mikey said.

"Makes me shiver. I don't want THAT to happen EVER in my life" Don stated firmly.

"No kidding. I mean, do you imagine a bunch of girls coming to the lair and wanting to girl it up with… girly stuff?" Raph commented. Mikey and Don shivered at the thought.

"Stop it with the "girl" this, "girl" that. Will you Raph? I'm getting dizzy!" Mikey said covering his ears.

"Ok, enough. Any favorite fic Mikey?" Leo asked.

"I really loved the one where I get to give Raphie a bath in pink paint… OW! Hey!" Mikey teased earning a slap on the back of his head.

"You know what really made me laugh? The names" Don said giggling.

"Sure, remember the girl with the food-like name? **Chips and ice-cream**!" Mikey said while reading Em's random fic again.

"Yeah, and **Amonraphoenix**? I mean, what the shell!" Raph laughed.

"It's kind of a mix: Amon-Ra and Phoenix… so, an Egyptian god somehow mixed with a mythological creature?" Don said between laughs while the others tried their best to not laugh their shells out.

"Hey, here's my favorite! **It's a riddle's world after all**… that one was funny" Leo said once he recovered from his laughing fit.

"Those were funny riddles" Don said.

"Need more riddles!" Mikey said dramatically.

"You're not even good at them" Raph replied.

"No one asked you" Mikey stuck his tongue out playfully "Moooore riddles!"

"Ok, now that was creepy" Don said giving a puzzled gaze to the orange masked ninja.

"What's the next one?" Leo asked. Don clicked in the next random fic.

"Hehehe…** Fire in the lair** made me laugh so hard cuz it's so true! You can't leave Klunk in the kitchen alone" Mikey said.

"Luckily the oven hasn't exploded yet" Don commented.

"I swear that cat is The Mean Kitty's cousin or something" Mikey chuckled petting the little kitty.

"You guys… check the Author's note in the end" Raph said.

"Which one?" Don searched through the fics.

"Random fic 4" Raph indicated. Don clicked on it and scrolled down till the end of the chapter.

"Whoa… 1'456.034 blood tests?" Mikey exclaimed.

"Mikey, she was being sarcastic" Raph sighed.

"What about the Author's note on Random fic 9?" Don said reading the note.

"_If I ever stop posting… well… you'll know why… _that doesn't sound good" Raph commented.

"Why she never told us about it?" Leo said a little angry and worried at the same time.

"Like she said: she doesn't want anyone to worry about her" Don said.

"That only makes me get even more worried!" Leo replied.

"What are you doing?" Mikey asked noticing his eldest brother had pulled out his phone.

"Calling her. Certain someone owns me an explanation" Leo said in a serious tone.

"You think it's ok? I mean, she could be resting" Don commented.

"You're right. But later, later for sure!" Leo sighed.

"Whoa… is it just me or the Author's note on Random fic 10 is a little harsh and moody?" Mikey said while reading it.

"Forget about it; check the Author's note on the sleepover fic. THAT was moody and kinda dark" Raph said clicking on the last chapter.

"Guys, let's forget all this thing for good" Leo sighed.

"Did you notice that Leo only got 2 fics?" Don commented.

"Hey, that's true!" Leo exclaimed "How many fics did you get?"

"3" the genius answered.

"And Mikey?" Leo asked again.

"Also 3" Don said.

"And Raph got 2" Mikey added.

"No fair, why you two got more fics than us?" Raph whined.

"Uhmm… don't know" Don shrugged.

"I know why. Cuz we're awesome and you're not" Mikey cheered.

"Excuse me?" Leo chuckled.

"As far as I know, you're lame…" Raph said "…can't discuss why Donnie got 3 fics; he's the genius after all but you? What's interesting about you?"

"Hello? I'm the cute one!" Mikey said with a smug smile "I'm funny; girls love me and my jokes and may I have to remind you who's the Battle Nexus…"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Raph glared at his youngest brother.

"… Champion?" Mikey ended with a cheeky grin.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Raph growled and started chasing Mikey.

"You gotta catch me first… if you can~" Mikey teased and ran for his life.

"Really, I don't understand why he keeps saying that" Don said while turning off his laptop.

"To be honest… it's kinda fun" Leo said with a smile.

"Especially when he gets pummeled" Don added.

"Speaking of that… better get the pop corn ready before Raph catches Mikey" Leo said and headed to the kitchen.

"I'll get the sodas" Don followed him. In the background they could hear the voices of their brothers: one teasing, the other cursing.

* * *

><p><em>And they say I am random? Heh! Shame on you, guys.<em>


	12. Chapter 12

**Random Fic N° 12: The writer speaks! **

_I wanted to say thanks to all the writers and their amazing ideas. Writing from the people's point of view was a unique and unforgettable experience._

_I also want to thank you for all your support and your "get well" messages; I really appreciate it, guys and you have no idea how much those messages help me. _

_I still don't know what's happening to me but the good news is it's not cancer so we can all relax a little bit. _

_Yeah, that was the first hypothesis. _

_Anyway, thanks again guys. You're awesome_

_..._

_..._

M: "Yeah… they all know I'm awesome"

"_THE HECK? What are you doing here?" _

M: "Nothing" _*innocent smile*_

"_Didn't read the title? The __WRITER __speaks! Means you can't be here, Mikey. Now, get lost!"_

M: "Uhh~ certain someone is moody~"

"_Uh huh, and certain someone is gonna get his shell so kicked if he doesn't leave me alone!"_

M: "Relax dudette! Only wanted to thank the readers too! I really liked to be on all your fics and thanks to you I HAVE MORE FAN GIRLS THAN RAPH!"

R: "That ain't true"

"_YOU TOO?"_

M: "Awww, _Raphie-Waphie _jealous?"

R: "_Mikey-Ikey_ needs to learn to shut up~" _*cracking knuckles*_

"_Uh… you guys…"_

D: "Seriously, you two can't stop fighting… can you?"

"_Aww man… not the genius too!"_

M: "He started!"

R: "Me? YOU started!"

D: "I don't care who started just cut it out already!"

"_Thank you! Now back to…"_

M: "I'll cut it out if Raph admits I have more fan girls than him~"

"_Uhmm…"_

L: "All this bickering because of fan girls?"

"_Leo! Thanks Heavens you're…"_

R: "Blame Mikey; he started all this stupid "fan girl" thing"

L: "And you had to follow his game?"

"_Shell… you're not gonna let me talk, are you?"_

M: "I just came to say thanks to the fans!"

D: "In that case: thanks guys! Pleased to be on your fics; you're awesome!"

R: "Same; you rock guys. And for all cute girls out there… sorry. Already have a cutie"

M: "You call your _bike_ your _cutie_?"

R: "So what! You call your _cat_ your _baby_"

"_You know what? I'm outta here. Peace out!"_

L: "Before my bros get into another argument I have to say thank you guys. It was an honor for all of us to be part of your fics and… see ya next time"

D: "Hey… wasn't Who here just a sec ago?"

R: "Uh… yeah?"

M: "Aww man. She left again!"

L: "Totally our fault"

D: "Agree"

M: "Now what?"

R: "Dunno"

D: "Uhmm…"

L: "Ok this is awkward"

M: "I know! NYANYAN DANCE!" _*dancing NyanNyan cat dance*_

L/R/D: "Now _that_… is random"

**THE END!**


End file.
